


A Song of a Wolf and the Spider

by JonSnowTheArachnid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Gore, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowTheArachnid/pseuds/JonSnowTheArachnid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And A New Beginning For You, Warrior, Protector, Champion. A New Beginning For You Jon Snow." After the mutiny at Castle Black, Jon's spirit is summoned by two unlikely entities working together. There, he is told of his destiny by them and with a little extra something from them, he is sent back , back to avenge his family, back to save his sister, back to save the realm. </p>
<p>Jon centric for the most part.<br/>Not a Varys/Stark story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon Snow - The Arachnid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site and my first time writing fanfiction for such a great series so forgive me if I've made any mistakes.  
> This story has been posted on fanfiction.net as well under the pseudonym SpideyInCivil-WarHype, just so no one names me a plagiarizer

**OoO**

He never felt the fourth knife. Only the cold….

And then he was soaring, soaring above the wall, above the clouds, above the kingdom of Westeros. He was everything and nothing at once, he soared so above that the land started curving, he was looking at a majestic globe of blue and green and white and brown.

His formless form was moving away, he could see the stars now and the sun. He thought to himself that he had never seen anything ever so beautiful but he had never seen anything. He couldn't remember his name, his family, where he was? Why he was here? 'Is this my existence now?' a thought came unbidden.

He moved until he was past all the stars, there was nothing but darkness. He form kept on moving until he could see a small source of light, which got bigger and bigger until his vision was blinded.

He found himself in the great expanse of grass with cows grazing around and wild horses running freely.

Things started coming back to him, a memory of cold daggers came unbidden. He now knew who he was, he was Jon Snow. Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark and he was here because….because…. "I was betrayed?"

His sworn brothers, brothers with whom he had broken bread, with whom he had fought against the wildings were the reason he was here? And what was this place as well?

'Is…Is this some sort of heaven?' his betrayed mind thought.

"Ah! You must be Jon." A voice spoke from behind him.

He turned around to gaze upon a dark-skinned man in queer clothing.

He wore colorful clothing and his hair…they were puffed up?

"Finally, it is so nice to meet you. Though I had hoped it would be sooner not that I am saying that you should have died earlier but…yes...I guess that's exactly what I'm saying." The man spoke as he walked towards him.

"I-I'm dead? If I'm dead then where am I, who are you?" Jon asked confused.

"Ah, I'm Kwaku Anansi, they call me the Spider God or sometimes the Great Weaver. You might not know me…uh huh scratch that, you definitely do not know me but I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I made my way to this world." The now named man offered his hand, his name as queer as himself. Jon thought him a Summer Islander.

If Jon was surprised by the man's epithet, he didn't show.

"Why am I here? What is this place?" Jon fired off questions.

"This is a temporary place offered to me by The One Above All of the multiverse, my own temporary slice of heaven if you would and as to why you are here, I was just getting to that." He said, his hand still hovering, waiting to be taken upon the offer.

Jon hesitantly shook his hand, "Walk with me Jon" the man said as he walked past him and towards a large bonfire that had seemed to have appeared when he was talking with the man.

Jon turned around and quickly caught up, soon they were walking along.

"Yours is a different world, a world no one knew existed up until now. I've been sent as a scout by The One Above All to see if this world can be made a part of the Multiverse. You're here because I, with some help, summoned your soul here instead of it going in the void, it's pretty boring there, trust me I know."

"I-I don't get what you're saying, who is this one above all? What is this Multi-whatever it is?" He asked baffled by this man's words.

"Like for instance, there is your world. Just like yours, there are countless others, some with minute differences and some with major. For instance, in this world you are the bastard son of Eddard Stark..." the man gave him a sly wink at this.

Then he continued, "...but in another, you might have been a legitimate child of your Aunt and the Dragon Prince. Like that world, there are countless others. Mostly they remain same with miniscule changes but there are some where one change creates a whole different world. If you hadn't gone to the Wall, the War of Five Kings might have different outcome, mayhaps you could've been the King in the North." He smiled, "And as for The One Above All, he's as his namesake, he who created the multiverse and watches over it."

Jon felt something in his heart, maybe some joy at hearing that he might've been a prince or even the King in the North, but he subdued it because what could've been, what would've been didn't matter for he was as dead as his Lord Father and he was just a bastard.

"Ah! That's where you're wrong Jon Snow, you are not dead yet, your time has not come yet. You have yet to save your sister, yet to avenge your uncle's family, yet to kill the boy and you're free to do so with your watch having ended." he smiled a gentle smile, though the glow from the bonfire made his smile look somewhat vexing.

Jon was irked inside when the man said 'yet to avenge your uncle's family,' was he so baseborn that he could only relate him to his uncle and not his Lord Father but the other thing that irked him was how the queer man was able to read his thoughts.

"Kid, in every world that I've ever been in, there has always been a Web of Life that was ever present. The Web of Life is fate, it shows the future and the various possibilities that could've happened. This world's future, as it is, is dire. Winter is coming kid, and the world needs a savior and that's where you come in.

'Winter is coming. Stark words' Jon thought

"The reason I've been keeping an eye on you, the reason Red is so interested is because at the center of the Web lies you and one other, the one with the dragons. Yours is the song of Ice as hers is Fire. Ice is betrayal, Ice is revenge, Ice is all the cold inhumanity that's happening in the world but yours is also a bit of Fire as well, Fire is love, Fire is passion, Fire is justice and all of these things. You, kid are the Azor Ahai as Red likes to call you but you might be something else as well…hmm…I won't spoil it for you."

"I don't follow, I am dead, aren't I?" Jon asked confused with this talk, wasn't Stannis supposed to be Azor Ahai….

"Red won't let you die easily kid…You will be born again and to aid you in the fulfillment of the prophecy, I and Red bestow this gifts upon you. We'll meet again kid." The man said as hundreds of tiny little spiders started coming out of nowhere and started moving towards him, crawling over his legs. He desperately tried to swat them but then they started biting him, they were all over him now and under his skin somehow, burrowing towards his head and then the man pushed him into the fire and everything went black.

**OoO**

He could not see, could not hear but feel…..feel heat all over him, entering his pores and rejuvenating him from the tiredness he had felt. He felt stronger than he'd ever been.

There was crackling of fire burning and as all his senses finally returned, he heard. "…and now his watch has ended."

He could hear people muttering and talking amongst one another. This felt nice, the feeling of taking a hot bath after a cold day in the winter, that was how he was feeling and he was content to stay there.

"…he isn't burning." "…SHOW ME THE COCKLESS COWARDS WHO KILLED LORD CROW..." He heard snippets of people talking over the loud crackling of fire.

Then he remembered, he had been betrayed, betrayed his sworn brothers, brothers with whom he had broken bread, with whom he had fought against the wights were the reason he was here.

He remembered the dark-skinned man, his words '…with your watch having ended.'

Was he free then? Free to save his sister, free to avenge his Lord Father, Robb and Bran and little Rickon?

Then he remembered the wriggling beneath his skin and remembered the sensation of those insects creeping all over him and the man pushing him in fire and its blistering heat. The feeling was so overpowering that he sat up on the bedding only it wasn't a bedding, it was a blazing pyre, fire all over him and then he screamed.

**OoO**

Satin had been at the armory, preparing Lord Commander's belongings for his ranging to Hardhome when he heard the bellowing of a man in mortal peril. It seemed to be coming from Hardin's Tower, where the wildling princess resided. He rushed out and saw that other sworn brothers were coming outside following the commotion. The Queen's men and the Red Lady as well were converging on the source of the noise.

There were people trying to fight near the giant, wildlings against the Night's Watch brothers all the while the giant was moaning, but his moans were akin to boulders rolling down a mountain. He couldn't see but hear the sound of cursing and screaming.

"LET ME AT THEM CRAVEN PIGS" one of the free folk called.

"THEY KILLED LORD CROW." A spearwife said as she was being restrained.

He pushed forward, pushing aside his brothers and the Queen's men until he was at the forefront.

There laid the body of Jon Snow, 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The man who had seen past his past and raised him to be his steward lay dead…or dying in front of him as blood was pooling around him.

His mind went numb for few moments, his eyes glistened with tears that he didn't know were there.

By then, Grenn and Pyp had come forward as well, they checked the Lord Commander's breath and were wroth when they realized that he was truly dead.

Grenn was raging and so were the others loyal to Lord Snow, which meant that most of the wildlings as well, who would be screaming for his sworn brothers' blood.

In that chaos, someone suggested that they burn the body lest he turn into a wight. Few agreed for most wanted justice for the one who had given them shelter.

That's when the Queen came forward, "Men of the Night's watch and ….the freefolk, the false Lord Commander is dead. In his place, we shall elect a new Lord Commander who is more in line with King Stannis's views and who shall along with…" she paused, as if finding the following words too distasteful "…the freefolk march on Winterfell to save King Stannis."

"The king is dead and Night's Watch doesn't take no part in the realm's matters." One brother said.

The Queen's mustache quivered and her jaw clenched, "By the King's decree you do, I speak with His Grace's voice and the placeholder for the position of Lord Commander will be the Lord Steward, Bowen Marsh until a vote can be held." She ordered.

"I won't follow no traitors, he killed Lord Snow." Leathers yelled.

"We don't need you to follow us, you filthy savage." Wick Whittlestick yelled back.

A fight ensued between the Master at Arms and the mutinous steward but were separated by the Queen's men.

"You will follow Lord Commander Bowen Marsh or you will march back to your filthy lands." Ser Narbert said coolly

"Bugger that, I fight for no kneelers and the king is dead, we all heard the crow. I would've fought for Lord Crow but he's dead ain't he?" Soren Shieldbreaker said.

"Shieldbreaker's got the right of it. Har!" Tormund yelled in agreement.

"Why do you call Lord Commander false, he was merely doing what King Stannis had started?" Satin asked, making the Queen uneasy. She was about to retort something when….

"The King lives yet, I have seen so in my visions." Lady Melisandre said, "And I had warned Jon Snow that he was in danger as well but he didn't heed my warnings."

And just like that, the chaos ensued.

It was the horn blown by the Lady Melisandre's man amongst them that brought forth silence.

"Bring Jon Snow's body to Maester's chambers." Was all she said before she turned back and walked away.

Half the men accompanying Queen Selyse obeyed and started half carrying-half dragging his body towards Maester Aemon's chambers.

The wildli-err-freefolk and some black brothers started clamoring that they be given the killers to bring justice but their demands went unanswered.

One of the black brothers who had seen the event unfold from far away and who was loyal to Lord Snow named the men who stabbed him. The likes included Bowen Marsh and Wick Whittlestick and many other builders and stewards. They had been apprehended against the Queen's orders and would be tried for the mutiny by the black brothers themselves.

Maybe the knight was drunk, maybe not but he should've known that he didn't stand a chance when there were almost a five hundred wildlings and more rangers loyal to Lord Snow inside the courtyard and yet Ser Lambert unsheathed his sword even though he and the fellow knights were outnumbered 130 to 1.

It would've been a blood bath…no a massacre of the Queen's men but fortunately for the, Ser Perkin found his wits and laid a hand on Ser Lambert's shoulder.

The tension was thick, the Queen's men looking at the injured giant with bloody eyes and the wildlings in turn looking at the Queen's men with anger, as if itching for a fight.

Few minutes later, the men who had left with Lady Red had brought his body back and had started building a pyre.

They had laid his body and his bastard sword Longclaw with him.

Many were now standing by the pyre, saying prayers of their own, the wildling princess was there as well, looking unnaturally solemn, keeping her hand rested on her bone knife.

The growing tension was bound to affect them all, it burning them from both ends. The Queen's men had tried to attack Wun Wun but the wildling princess as well as Toregg the Tall and his accompanying men had defended him and fight had broken out had taken Ser Lambert as a temporary hostage. 'The Queen's men would try to have their vengeance no doubt but would they live to tell the tale?' Satin thought.

Grenn was the last to give his eulogy and then they all chorused, "And now his watch has ended."

Tormund Gianstbane once again started his demands for the 'cockless cowards who killed Lord Crow' and then something either horrifying or miraculous happened, Lord Commander sat up on his pyre and then he screamed a scream of a man in mortal agony.

"WIGHT! He's come back to kill us" a black brother said as he tried to run away but for the black brothers holding him.

The 'Old Pomegranate' started weeping on his knees next to Satin even as he was restrained by another black brother, he eye was starting to swell and he had a broken nose courtesy of the Grenn until the others had stopped him. "I-I didn't want to but it w-was necessary, for the Watch." He said between snobs with frozen snot crusting in his mustache.

Lord Snow had stopped screaming and was now his body seemed to be…..consuming the flames?

Another horn had been sounded and there was silence, Lord Snow walked a few feet, his clothes smoldering, and the sword still in pyre.

"Someone should kill that thing, it isn' right, a dead man comin' back." One of the mutinous black brother said, he was silenced by the growls of Ghost, Lord Commander's Direwolf. The fact that he got out was surprising as Lord Snow had had him kept locked in his rooms.

Tormund and Grenn rushed forward to Lord Snow's aid as Ghost padded close to his master's lying form

After checking his vital signs, Grenn yelled, "He's alive, blistered but breathing! He isn't a wight, thank the Gods!"

"There is only one God you should thank, it is by R'hllor's will that Jon Snow lives." Melissandre said as she walked forward towards Lord Snow and touched his arm and frowned.

Satin was happy for Jon Snow, the 998th Lord Commander of Night's Watch, the man who was kind to him, lived again.

**OoO**

He kept seeing visions in his state of sleep, he saw a man forging a sword, a sword that broke as soon as it was tempered it water.

He forged another sword, but this time he tempered it by plunging it into a lion's heart but the sword shattered all the same.

The man worked on another sword, this time for a long time and when the time came to temper it, he called a woman. She was beautiful, by Gods she was beautiful but Jon could feel a bad vibe about what was going to happen.

They spoke and the woman knelt down and bared her breast.

Jon knew this tale, he had read it in the Jade Compendium, he wanted to scream but all he could do was just mutely spectate this.

The man, plunged the sword through the woman's breast up to the hilt, the woman's cries were both of pain and ecstasy and when the man pulled the sword out, it was glowing a unnatural glow for it was green for a moment than as red as a 'Mormont's Torch' and then bright golden as that of the midday sun. He could feel the heat as well, as warm as Ygritte's embrace, as warm as fresh baked bread.

Then he was in a damp warm cave, there was darkness all around him but he could still see somehow, he could feel a presence, he couldn't explain it but there was something in here with him, all around him.

"Who goes there?" Jon asked as he drew Longclaw.

"Ah! Your Spider-Sense is strong, as it should be, after all, you've killed far more men then Peter." Spoke a voice all around him, a voice he recognized. It was Ananis, the Spider God as he claimed.

He heard skittering of thousands of insects as he saw black spiders converge on a point stone's throw away from him.

They started climbing on top of each other as they started to resemble a man and there was a flash of light as he had to avert his eyes and when he looked back, there stood Annis? Anakin? Ananis, yes Ananis in his red and yellow garb.

"What are you talking about and why are you here again?" Jon asked warily, he hadn't forgotten how their last meeting had ended.

"I'm here because last time we had to cut our talk short and as to what Spider-Sense is..."

Jon was lost in thought by his words when the man threw a dagger at him.

Everything seemed to slow down as it got closer to him and Jon, reflexively bended backwards and as it was flying above him, he caught the dagger as it was flying midair.

"….it's a precognitive sense that warns you of any immediate danger and allows you to react quickly"

"What was that for?!" he asked furiously.

"I could see that you didn't believe me so that was an example." He said as if he just hadn't attacked him.

"Stop! Just stop! Who are you? Why are you here? Why am I here? Why save me when I don't even follow your Red God?! Just why make me suffer through this needless torture?" Jon asked desperately, sheathing Longclaw.

"Whoa-Whoa there! Red is not my god, I don't follow him, we are just two deity who have a common cause and made a deal that benefits us both.

"But I feared as much kid, this is no torture this, this is the result of your mind resisting the gifts I and Red have given you. The vision you saw was of the Azor Ahai, the previous Hero who rose up against darkness. You and He share a bond that spans the ages." The dark-skinned man said, losing his previous care free smile.

Jon was silent, as if asking go on….

"Your soul is trying to convey to your mind to accept the gifts, to let the powers flow through you, to accept your destiny." Ananis said as he gave him a meaningful look.

"But why me? I'm just a bastard, why not Robb? You could've saved Robb, he's a far better man than I am." Jon asked letting his insecurities show through

"I never chose you, it's how it's always been, and it's how fate works and you are so much more than a bastard, you are the man who had to make a difficult choice, the man who kept to his vows even when a king offered to relinquish you of the vows and make you a lord, you are the man who let thousands of people live instead of following your brothers vision of what Night's Watch should be and follow archaic laws." Ananis said as he touched his shoulder

"You have been making decisions with the aim to fight the White Walker threat, you've been fighting the good fight. You are a good man Jon, just like your father had been, same as your uncle. So tell me how it could not have been you, granted that you have flaws like most men, but you are the one of the few whose good outweighs his bad."

Jon was ever so silent, something about this man's words had stuck with him.

"If-If I choose to accept your gifts, I do so because it allows me to avenge my family, to help the good people of the realm. It's not because I was enticed by your word nor was it because I have any other ambition than to avenge my loved ones." Jon said with a look of acceptance.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me kid, I maybe a deity but I won't ever tell you how to live your life. It's a good thing Red's not here, he would have asked you to bow down to him or accept him as your household deity or some crap like that, he's got some fragile ego that one." Ananis laughed

"That reminds me, you asked why I am here? That is because you are bound to me now, a little side effect of you being my champion and all. Red was pissed when he realized that. Ah, felt so good to sneak one into the agreement. I won't ask you to thank me but I just saved you from being a puppet to him, you got all the benefits of being the Azor Ahai without having to be his pawn. You are now under my purview and I don't ask much of my champions except to do what is morally right." Ananis gave him a grin.

"That seems reasonable" Jon said, scarcely believing everything.

"I know you have many doubts regarding myself and the powers that I've given you but believe in these words, 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, and Greater Enemies'. I was told that by one of my champions from one of the other worlds we spoke of earlier and I have been preaching those words ever since to every new champion I meet.

"Beware of Red's priests and priestess, they will do anything in their power to turn you away from the path of righteousness, though not because they themselves are wicked, it's because they are so devout that they will believe anything that Red shows them in their flames. As I said he is a sore loser and will try anything to make you his own." Ananis parted with his wisdom.

"Now tell me, what you are going to do after you wake up from this state of unconsciousness?" the man questioned.

"I'm going to march south with the freefolk who have agreed to follow me, I will save my sister and I will avenge Robb and Bran and baby Rickon and my Lord Father. I will make every one pay for what they did to my family!" Jon said with fire burning in his eyes.

"Great! But pray tell me how you are going to manage that when even Stannis's meagre host of cavalry knights rode the freefolk army down and then they had numbered in tens of thousands, now they are at most three thousand in number and that's counting the female warriors." Ananis asked, playing the devil's advocate.

When Jon didn't answer, Ananis spoke again, "It's time you learnt more about your powers, come." he said.

"The first thing you should know is that now you have the strength of hundred men and more, you can lift a mammoth as easily as you lift your cup of wine."

There was a noise, as of a large trumpet had been blown. He looked behind to see a mammoth charging at him.

But Anansi stepped forward and grappled the huge mammoth's tusk and easily threw him over his shoulder, the mammoth went flying off in the distance where he crashed into a cave wall.

Another trumpet later, Jon found himself looking at another mammoth charging at him.

"Your turn now, it might be a bit harder for you as I'm a twenty five tonner and you just a fifteen tonner so put everything you've got in it." Ananis said with a thumbs up and a pat on his back.

Jon looked at the charging mammoth, fear started creep into his vision but he shook it off, 'No, I will not balk from this.' He thought as he himself charged at the mammoth.

Meeting in the middle, Jon grabbed the hold of the tusks and putting all his force into his right shoulders, he lifted the mammoth of its feet and slammed him over his shoulder. The mammoth seemed to be subdued then.

"Great, though I would've suggested that you not go charging, if you had let him come at you, you could've made him fly."

"This is unbelievable! I hope this is not just a long dream." Jon said excited, hearing about something and doing it were two different things.

"Now, there are others, you can go seemingly invisible, it's called spider camouflage. You have all the abilities of a spider short of spinning a web. There are some powers I'm leaving out for yourself to discover. Your powers, kid, if applied properly could make you an army killer!"

"How do I do that? Go invisible I mean?" Jon asked with a curiosity that befit a little boy.

"Just think of something covering your body like a suit of armor, covering every inch and then you and your weapon along with clothes can go transparent." Anansi said in a matter of factly way.

"I-I don't know what to say…..Thank you….for trusting in me." Jon said, swallowing his suspicions.

"It's alright, now go and show them what a champion of Anansi can do!"

"I will take my leave then." Jon said as he seemed to look around for an exit.

"Just will it and it will happen." Anansi cryptically said.

"Pardon…what?" Jon asked, confused.

"You're thinking how to leave this place right? Well just concentrate real hard and you'll be outta here."

"Thank you." Jon said as he closed his eyes and willed himself to do so.

When he opened his eyes, he was in his, previously Donal Noye's quarters at Castle Black.

And he was going to make the Bolton Bastard pay for tarnishing his father's seat.

 


	2. Lightbringer

** OoO **

Kwaku Anansi was one of the very few deities who had no sinister plans that involved using mortals as puppets, he had no sinister plans at all involving anything.  He was the kind of deity that people didn’t pray to, but he looked after them nevertheless.

He gave worthy people gifts, gifts that made them superhuman. They were his champions, they represented him and protected the people of their realms in however ways they could. 

There were many mighty Gods who could’ve been chosen to be the scout and envoy to this world but The Living Tribunal, on orders of The One Above All chose him. Him out of all, he liked to believe that it was because he was so charming but he suspected the truth, he was one of the few who had not lost their minds to their ego, their power, one of the few who fought for the little people, one of the few who had lived amongst the mortals and learnt to accept them for their flaws and mistakes and naturally the one who would have the biggest stake in this merging. If this world would turned out to be hostile and dangerous then the mortals all across the Multiverse would suffer.

He didn’t want that and neither did the fellow who chose him, so he had treated with this worlds Gods.

He needed only the consent and cooperation of the most followed Gods. There were the Old Gods but they told him that they were the collective consciousness of the Greenseers and the Children of the Forests and the people who followed their faith.

They had no qualms about merging because they had peered into Anansi’s mind and found no ill will but had advised him to not bother with them as it would be a great injustice for the world if they, an entity of dwindling followers decided the fate of this world.

Anansi had understood it all and had respectfully moved on.

The Seven Who Are One was a possibility he was contemplating but he found their rules too fanatical.

The one that irked him most was the treatment of womenfolk, their condition was similar to that of women from Middle Ages of Earth back home              .

And the Seven had been really passive ever since they had been brought to Westeros, their rules too orthodox and their power too little. Even though the Seven were widely worshipped and they had passive influence all over but few parts of the North, their intervention in the mortal world was pretty tame in comparison to their following . And to top that off, the Seven had ignored his request for a talk so he had ignored and moved onwards to the next God.

This one was interesting, he was widely worshipped in Essos but had few scant followers in Westeros. But this one, this one was a greedy God. He wanted him and only him to be worshipped all over this world.

Anansi knew that this one would be a bit easier to convince then the others but he was a bit wary of the outcome that might follow.

So, to meet this particular entity, Anansi had to travel to The Wall, that was the closest location and he himself wanted to gaze upon this wonder made by mortals and also take a peek at the center of the Web’s daily life.

He materialized in at the back of the crowd, his Spider-Sense making sure no one saw him. He was garbed as one of the soldiers.

There was a large bonfire in the middle of the castle’s courtyard and the Red Priestess was praying, praying for the dawn to come for the night was dark and full of terrors, her words not his.

He moved to the front, gently pushing people aside and soon he could feel the heat wash over him. The Red Priestess had an other worldly beauty about her, but all that beauty was just but a glamor so he looked away. ‘ _I’m not Zeus to lust after women with superficial beauty like this, time to concentrate on what I came here to do.’_

He gazed into the fire and flared his godly power, after a few moments he found himself looking at himself, like a mirror if not for the fire in his mirror self’s eyes.

“I see, I have a proposition for you.” Anansi spoke and his mirror-self inside the fire nodded, as if asking go on.

“I am Kwaku Anansi, the Spider-God. I have come from another world as an envoy.” Anansi spoke again.

His counterpart, spoke for the first time.

His voice was akin to boulders crashing down the mountain and sweet as honey at the same time.

“What do you wish to talk about?” his counterpart asked politely, which didn’t fit well with the image he had of the Red God. Well, he never said he was right all the time, did he now?

“I seek your cooperation, the creator of my world wishes to add this world to the Multiverse, the place where I come from. The Multiverse is a collection of vast number of similar and not-so-similar worlds.” Anansi spoke.

“Hmm, and why would I wish to do this? Share my world with someone else?” his counterpart asked.

“You are mistaken, no one is asking you to share your world, it would just be a part of the Multiverse, and better yet, your presence can be expanded to other worlds as well. You can get following in other worlds and that could only increase your prestige.” Anansi said with an innocent smile.

“That sounds fair, but first,  let me peer in your mind and see for myself how different this Multiverse.” His fiery counterpart said in a demanding tone.

Anansi had no qualms about this, his mind had been protected by wards specifically created for this purpose by The Living Tribunal, a being who was nigh-omnipotent, nigh-omniscient and omnipresent. He could destroy and create realities as easily as blinking his eyes so Anansi had no cause for fear against his counterpart’s demand.

After all was said and done, the Red God had consented and had told him about the prophecy of Azor Ahai.

“He shall be my champion in this world, through him I shall see my will be done.” Red had said, “Through him, I will reign supreme.”

Red would’ve been a pretty mellow guy if not for his thirst for supremacy in the race for the supreme Godhoodness.

But Anansi didn’t judge him harshly, they were two different type of Gods. Anansi was a Force of Civilization, he couldn’t just judge the Red God, a Force of Nature because fire itself was a force of nature, it consumed everything and left nothing except ash. It would be natural for the Fire God to look out for his own survival through means of gathering followers.

After the deal had been struck, Anansi took to learning this world’s history through the Web. He had learned some interesting things.

The Heart of the Web, Jon Snow he was named, Snow for he was a bastard of the North.

But a quick look at his deeds and birth had showed that he was so much more than a bastard, he was the man who would allow the freefolk passage through the wall to protect them and deny the Others a chance to turn them into wights, he was the man who turned enemies into allies, he was the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms but his status of high-birth never mattered to Anansi, only the person’s deeds mattered.

If left untouched, the Web conveyed that Jon would repel The Others back and end the Long Night but would lose his life in the process. Then he would be deliberately resurrected by Red again after two nights and three days. But the one who would return would be a mere shell of its former self because…

_…‘Fire consumes, it consumes and when it is done there is nothing left. Nothing.’_

_Well no need to be so gloomy, time to report back to Multiverse._ He thought.

** OoO **

** Two weeks later **

Anansi had just blessed Jon with his powers and had pushed him into the fire for Red to do the same, he had made sure that he would be the first one to bless him because that encoded Jon’s DNA with his godly power, sort of making him a demigod without all the ‘attracting the monsters’ bit.

Now, officially, Jon was Anansi’s champion, he could be blessed by others but no one could claim him and force his will. The real reason behind giving Jon powers was so that the outcome of the battle for the Long Night might be different.

While Anansi had been able to see the outcome clearly before, now it was muddled, his strand of Web disappearing at the end of the even that was the Long Night.

Not go slack like it usually did when the person died, it was still taut but it disappeared at a point in space.

_‘Oops’_

Though he sincerely hoped that he hadn’t made things worse but death’s embrace was far better than the life of a mindless puppet that Red had planned for him.

Nevertheless, Anansi left a psychic ward around Jon’s mind and his strand of web. He didn’t want any unwanted visitors realizing his folly and he had suspicions that Red was somehow able to access the Web of Life to see glimpses of future, through some sort of backchannel.

Thankfully back in Multiverse, Red wouldn’t be his problem much longer, there were scant chances for him to do his mischief.

Speaking of Red, he was wroth over him being unable to influence Jon anymore, he had so many plans and all of them had gone awry with just one action.

Needless to say, Red had been pissed for days but Anansi coaxed him into thinking of the bigger picture, there were more than thousand universes in the Multiverse and that he could have following there.

“What you speak sounds fair to my ears but know this Spider, don’t interfere in this world further or even the shield of the enticing Multiverse won’t stop me from ending you.” His fiery counterpart had warned him. “I may not be able to control him but I will convince him and when I do, you won’t stop me.”

But Anansi had called the bluff….well he could try carrying out the threat through his followers but he couldn’t do anything to Anansi personally because after all his time here, he had found that there was something, something in this world itself that prevented godly deities from taking form on the mortal plane. He was an exception because this world’s rules didn’t apply much to him being and aberration and all.

Getting back to the point, the something that stopped deities from coming down onto the mortal plane was connected to the event known as ‘Doom of Valyria’, it was similar to the ‘Fall of Atlantis’ event back home…well without the no gods allowed part.

But he had told Red of the fact that Jon’s future was uncertain and that anyone trying to see his future might not remain quite so sane. He had exaggerated of course but it was still true, some poor Red Priest might go insane because of the surprise he had left as a psychic ward.

So Red had agreed that he would not let his followers glimpse into Azor Ahai’s future and they had left it at that, they were still on shaky terms after all.

 

** OoO **

Jon had woken up from his slumber to find himself in his quarters in his chambers clad only in his small-clothes, Ghost was by his bedside, silently gazing over him with his blood red eyes.

A moment later he padded close to him and licked his hand, as if welcoming him back.

He rubbed his hand over Ghost’s head and got up. He had found his clothes neatly folded but Long Claw was missing.

Dressing up in black and forswearing his usual bear pelt, he walked outside to find two sentries guarding his door. Ghost padded along with him.

They were taken aback but one of them quickly regained his composure, “Lord Commander Snow, you should be resting, you were mortally wounded by the…enemy.” He said.

“Dead actually, and I was done in by my sworn brothers, no need to be evasive about the subject” Jon said coolly.

The other man nodded at him as he walked away towards the Common Hall, the coldness hit him as he exited the armory, the two black brothers and Ghost trailing behind him. Jon slowed down enough for one of his apparent guards to catch up. The sky would’ve been cloudless if not for the Red Comet that seemed to cover half the sky, similar to the ‘Mormont’s Torch’ he had seen before the Great Ranging but brighter.

“Tell me Clarrik, what happened to those who tried to have me killed?” Jon asked coldly.

“They were all rounded up m’lord, we loyal to you and the wildlinerr…freefolk chained them and we have them in the ice cells.” Clarrik, a new recruit told him.

“What of the giant Wun Wun? The last time I saw him he had been attacked and was tearing up Ser Patrek of the King’s Mountain?” Jon asked, a hint of worry in his voice though his face never betrayed his emotions.

“That’s the problem m’lord, they say that the Queen’s knights want ‘im dead but your Wildling Princess and Tormund’s son’s followers won’t let ‘em touch him, they’ve got the knight, Ser Lambert a hostage to deter the knights, they also say that the Queen had a hand in your killing.”

That was news to Jon, but he scarcely found it hard to believe, the Queen had a bone to pick with him and his decisions from the moment she arrived. It wasn’t hard to believe that she could try to oust him as a Lord Commander and have someone more along her line of thinking take over.

He suspected that Wun Wun was defending himself from Ser Patrek who may have attacked the sleeping giant in hopes of gaining Val’s favor by his misled southorn thinking.

Of all the people Jon remembered stabbing him, most, if not all had been either the builders or the stewards. Though Othell Yarwyck hadn’t attacked him, he had stood by and let it happen without a hint of remorse in his face. That was because enough for his head to roll, and many others’.

While walking towards the Common Hall, he saw a burning pyre in the middle of the courtyard

People were gaping at him, some more openly than others but they were gaping nonetheless. He opened the door to Common Hall loudly and as soon as he entered, silence fell over the room.

There would’ve been tense silence if not for one black brother who must’ve been particularly hungry because he was slurping the stew from the bowl audibly. After everyone started staring at him, he at least had the mind to look sheepish.

Striding forward till he reached the high table, Jon walked to the center of the table.

“I know some of you are in disagreement with my policies, some of those decided that it would be better to be a traitor to this institution rather than obey their Lord Commander.  You must’ve heard that I intended to ride south to meet the Bolton threat to me and indirectly to the Night’s Watch….well you no longer have to worry about that.”

 A wave of murmurs spread across the room.  Jon raised a hand for silence and the murmurs died down slowly.

“You no longer have to worry about that because I am no longer a brother of the Night’s Watch, I was absolved of my vows when I died and I did die.” He said with a stony face.

“I was sent back by the grace of the Gods but I don’t intend on staying here, I intend seek justice for my brother, Robb who was in violation of the Guest rights was brutally murdered along with many loyal men of the North. I intend to save my little sister from the sham of a marriage that she is in, I intend to avenge the North and I will not stop there, I intend to rally men for the sake of realm so that when the Long Night is upon us, my former brothers won’t be fighting against the Others for the sake of realm alone.” Jon took a long breath, calming himself in the process.

“We know what’s out there, we know what we’ve seen and to prevent the same from happening to us, we need more strength to man the walls.” He said letting the words sink in.

“I intend to do just that, rally the North to the cause of the Watch. We need every capable man or women we can get to help us defeat them.” He said passionately for the first time.

Someone started clapping soon half the room had joined in the applause, the other half were still contemplating his words.

Grenn walked up to him and clasped his hand, shaking it tightly.

“M’lord, Jon, it is nice to see you up and alive again.” Grenn said

“It’s nice to be alive again and see a familiar face as well Grenn. Have you seen Longclaw?” Jon asked, he was distressed that someone had stolen it when he was busy being dead.

“Aye, it was to be cremated along with you but you came back alive…somehow…but it’s still in the pyre but its….it’s still burning Jon” Grenn said as he wiped the sweat off of his brow, “The pyre is still burning somehow. We tried to douse the flame it burned even brighter and stronger then.”

“Is It just me or is it getting hot in here?” Pyp asked as he walked towards them.

Jon ignored the question but it was true though, he was feeling warm. Cold didn’t seem to bother him anymore……was this truly the Red God’s blessing? He seemed to think as he walked out of Common Hall.

Grenn came along with him and started speaking again, “As I was saying, the Queen’s Men have started worshipping the fire, they think it’s blessed by their God or something.” Grenn said and then he huddled closer to him and whispered secretly,

“You were glowing Jon, when you came out of the fire, your veins, they were….were glowing golden red. You weren’t burned in the slightest but we thought you blistered but you were glowing golden red….only I and Tormund know of this, but the Red Priestess suspects, she saw your arms and then she hasn’t been out of her quarters ever since last night.” He said as they moved closer to the pyre.

He looked around and saw the Red Priestess looking at him from the window of her quarters.

He could see the Queen’s Men around the fire, along with the Queen singing praises of the Red God, some if not all who saw him scowled at him

“How long was I out of it?” Jon asked Grenn, he wanted to know how much time he had before the Bolton Bastard tried to march onto Castle Black.

“You were injur-” but after a look from Jon he spoke again, “-killed by Bowen Marsh and his men last night, you came back the same night and you’ve been out till now, that is the day after your killing.”

“Good, seems like I still have time.” Jon said with some mirth in his voice.

He moved towards the pyre intending on trying to get his sword out. Anansi had said that he’d been blessed with gifts from both of them, him and the Red God. Time to see if his little theory of what the Red God’s gifts was true.

As he approached the pyre, Ser Malegorn blocked his way, “What do you want, bastard.”

“I’d suggest you speak to me with courtesies, I am still the Lord Commander of Night’s Watch.” Well he wasn’t anymore but they didn’t know that.

“Your watch ended with your death, bastard. You are just a spawn of the demon trees you worship now, even Lady Melissandre’s Kiss of Life couldn’t bring you back. So tell me, how did you come back?” Ser Malegorn asked accusingly.

“Believe it or not, I do not know how I came back but since I am back, I intend to kill the Bolton Bastard for his crimes against humanity.” Jon lied coolly and walked past him.

The knight, not believing Jon’s words grabbed Jon’s shoulder and pulled him to the ground, well tried to because Jon inadvertently flipped back which resulted in the knight losing his balance and falling on his rump.

Jon offered him a hand out of strict courtesy but the knight swatted his hand away and got up, red faced and shouted, “You dare make a fool of me boy? I challenge you to a duel.” He said in his embarrassment.

By now, half the Castle Black had come out and was watching with piqued interest, all men who were loyal to Jon, about thirty men.

“Ser, I would’ve accepted the duel if not for my lack of sword, which is in the burning pyre, which I was trying to retrieve before you foolishly tried to pull me down to the ground for some reason, and then got all riled up.” Jon said with mirth in his voice.

There was a wave of laughter, which in turn made the knight’s face turn crimson.

Lost in anger and embarrassment, he tried to draw the steel but it was Lady Melissandre’s hand on his shoulder that stopped him, she whispered something which led to Ser Malegorn looking at him with gaping eyes.

When no one else tried to stop him, Jon turned around and approached the pyre, and stood in front of it for what seemed like an eternity.

_‘Time to test this.’_ He thought as he pulled the fur glove off of his hand.

Gingerly he raised hand towards the fire, he had noticed that burn marks on his sword hand were no longer there.

After a moment’s hesitation he thought, _‘After this the whole world will know what I am, makes no sense waiting any longer.’_

He plunged his hand into the fire, _‘It’s warm’_ he thought.

Half the Castle Black, the Queen’s Men along with the queen were watching as if he had gone mad, but were watching with anticipation nonetheless, the Red Priestess was watching with something akin to fascination.

He grasped around looking for the hilt of his sword, after a few moments he found it, buried under the wood-coal, the hilt was hot, but not enough to deter him from grabbing it.

He pulled on the sword, from amidst the smoke and fire but it took everything he had to pull it, he had to use both of his hands to pull it and when it did come out, the scabbard absorbed the flames unto itself and when he drew the sword, it was glowing golden and crimson and the heat it was emitting was enough to melt the snow in a twelve feet radius.

_‘Lannister colors’_ Jon thought as he held the sword above his head.

The burning pyre was just a mountain of coal and then then someone shrieked an unholy scream.

** OoO **

She saw him through her window, walking aim fully towards the pyre. Now was the time to get some answers. She quickly came down the staircase and walked fast towards the pyre.

She caught a glimpse of him acrobatically jumping as one of her knights tried to pull him down, a few words passed between them followed by a quick wave of laughter.

She saw her knight drawing his sword when she reached them. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she told him, “Stop, he’s our Lord’s instrument no need to attack him.”

She saw him look at her with distrustful eyes, and then he turned around and after a bit of hesitation and preparing, plunged hand into the fire, then after a few moments he plunged his other hand and seemed to be pulling the sword.

She could feel a heat growing inside her and her ruby seemed to burn against her skin, as he struggled to pull and inch by inch the sword started coming out, her body started growing hotter. Blood ran down her thigh, all black and red.

Visions danced before her, gold and scarlet, flickering, melting and forming and then dissolving into one another.

A burning pyre, a glowing sword and then snow, an ugly man’s head on a spike, this made sense to her, for countless days she had been asking her Lord for a glimpse of his instrument and all she got was a vision of snow, this made sense, she looked back into the fire intending on getting a glimpse of her Azor Ahai and then countless spiders came at her through the fire.

She screamed, she could almost feel the spiders crawling across her skin, she looked away all she saw was black and heard the ‘thud’ of a body hitting the ground.

The only thought in her mind was, that she had found the Azor Ahai as her mind lost itself in the darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked this story!


	3. Infiltration

**OoO**

It was Lady Melisandre who had screamed and then fainted. The Queen was weeping, "What are you doing?! Capture that man, he's an impostor who would displace your king, arrest him."

The Queen's Men were bewildered, they didn't know what to do, it was then that Ser Perkin took command of the situation, "Ser Narbert, Ser Benethon, help me take Lady Melisandre to her chambers!" he said with a sense of urgency

Soon they were carrying her unconscious self to her chambers, but Ser Malegorn, Ser Dorden and Ser Brus were looking at Jon through guarded eyes.

"What are you waiting for sers?! Slay that pretender, he is an impostor sent by The Great Other" she said teary eyed with fear in her eyes, "Did you not see what he did to Lady Melisandre? Take his pretender sword as well, there is only one champion of our Lord and he is my King."

Her words seemed to do the trick, Ser Brus and Ser Dorden warily moved towards him, swords drawn but not Ser Malegorn. But they were just two knights or maybe three against half the strength of Castle Black.

About five wildlings and three black brothers were by Jon's side, weapons drawn.

That seemed to deter Ser Dorden but the other knight either didn't see them or he thought that the two of them could take on the eleven, but only if he had looked back….

Jon still held the sword and it had cooled down considerably….somewhat, now instead of twelve feet, the heat seemed to be radiating to about a few feet but the intensity hadn't decreased.

Ser Brus spoke in a gruff voice, "Lay your swords and you won't face the King's justice."

"What crimes did we commit that you speak of carrying out King's Justice?" one of the witty black brother asked.

"All Lord Snow did was retrieve his sword, not our fault that your Red Witch couldn't face the heat." Leathers, the wildling-turned-crow master-at-arms spoke.

"You will respect Lady Melisandre, she is our Lord's messenger!" Ser Brus said fervently.

"Brothers of the Night's Watch, don't antagonize the good Ser." Jon said with a solemn tone as he moved ahead to meet Ser Brus midway.

"Escort Her Grace to her chambers and we won't have to cross swords, it is clear that in mourning she has lost some of her sense." Jon said bluntly.

"You dare ridicule Her Grace?!" he said as he swung his sword intending to cut Jon from shoulder to hip but Jon met the blade with Longclaw. His sword slowly melting through Ser Brus's sword. By the time the he drew back the sword, half the width of the sword had been cut though like a knife through butter. Another swing and it would break into two pieces.

"Listen to me! Escort her grace to her chambers and we won't have to do this, I intend to ride south to meet the Bolton Bastard, I will assist the King if what Lady Melisandre said is true. Now go!" Jon said trying to talk some sense into the knight's head.

"You dare mock me? I need no blades to end you." He said as he threw the sword on the ground where it promptly broke into two pieces.

"So be it." Jon said as he sheathed the blade and hooked it to his belt.

Ser Brus charged at him with a right hook but Jon leaned back and the punch went off by a mile. He tried to grapple him but Jon proved ever so elusive until his hand shot out in an open palm strike to the knights armor plated stomach.

The force was strong that the armor dented beneath the force and the knight was sent flying into Ser Dorden. The force with which he flew must've been great because neither of them got up.

Ser Malegorn checked on them, it seemed that Jon hadn't managed to kill Ser Brus, which was fortunate because he wasn't looking to make enemies out of the knights.

Queen Selyse was looking aghast and Ser Malegorn was looking at him through pursed lips and a look of contempt on his face, he strode forward but stopped midway and turned around to look at the downed knights….he then turned towards to Queen Selyse and after a few exchanged words went towards Melisandre's chambers.

His former black brothers and the freefolk were looking at him with a look of wonderment and fear filled eyes.

He, felt awkward with all the attention on him started walking away until the Queen was on him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards her, she never was beautiful but now the weeping had made her look pitiful.

"You are nothing but a bastard, you hear me, however much you'd like to think that you are something more, you will never be more than a baseborn bastard born of some filthy whore."

There was a time when Jon might've felt anger, would've been furious even at someone calling his mother a whore but ever since he came back, he felt as if a part of him had never made it back from the journey from wherever the Spider resided.

He felt a little dead inside.

The same little part that would've been furious at such insinuations was no longer there thus Jon's reply made sense.

"As you say Your Grace." Jon coolly said and walked away at a brisk pace, he didn't want to engage in talks with His Grace's wife. He didn't understand her pain, her husband was no longer the hero, yes, but he was still the King. He would ever be grateful to the King because he had come to the Night's Watch's aid when no one else came, that had earned a lot of respect in Jon's books.

Jon was now headed to the Ice Cells, he wanted to thank his killers, yes that sounded weird but he wanted to thank them for releasing him from his vows, though that didn't make their betrayal hurt any less.

He asked the guard to bring them out, it took them fifteen minutes but they were all brought out before him.

Bowen Marsh had frozen tears on his cheeks while Othell Yarwyck had ice crystals in his beards, while one look guilty the other looked remorseless.

There were in total six members who had shanked him with daggers. Most of them were either builders or stewards, Horse and Rory among them.

"Come to gloat have you" Othell spat out.

"No" Jon brusquely replied.

"We should've cut your head off, come back from that bastard." Othell said with anger burning in his eyes, "You were our Lord Commander, you were not supposed to let the savages in and feed them and give them our castles" he again spat out distastefully.

"All I did, I did for the good of the realm and nothing more." Jon said calmly, "And you were my subordinates, you were supposed to obey me, not kill me."

Bowen Marsh seemed to flinch at that.

"Well out with it, why have you come here?!" Othell Yarwyck asked.

"To thank you, to thank you for releasing me from my vows. A new Lord Commander will be elected now and he will decide If your heads will roll or not." Jon said as he turned around and walked away.

He heard someone say, 'We are done for.' as he exited the room.

**OoO**

It had been two days since he had resigned and ravens to strongholds of Night's Watch had been sent the same day. Ghost had been following him like a shadow these past two days, he even sat vigil at Jon's door.

Wherever he went, he could hear the freefolk and the men of the Night's Watch whispering behind his back, they thought he couldn't hear them but he could, thanks to his enhanced hearing.

He heard some would say that he was a Hero while one spoke of blood magic. But what all of them could agree on was that he was not quite just human anymore.

Ser Denys Mallister from Shadow Tower had arrived, fate of Cotter Pyke would remain unknown until word from Tormund's ranging to Hardhome came back.

Tormund had wanted to stay till Jon was up and kicking but Grenn convinced him that Jon wouldn't want to delay the ranging and risk the lives of innocents. He had left with fifty wildlings and twenty black brothers the morning Jon woke up.

Jon was a bit down when he heard that but that had been the plan all along so he couldn't do much about that. All the black brothers had been surprisingly calm about him coming back and marching south, almost as if they were something privy to that he wasn't.

Ser Alliser Thorne hadn't returned but the man of the Night's Watch chose to hold the voting in his absence so that was that.

Iron Emmett, Ser Denys Mallister along with Leathers were the candidates but Iron Emmett won by a small margin, the runner ups were Ser Denys Mallister with fifteen votes and at last was leathers with five votes.

Jon breathed a sigh of relief, all his work wouldn't be undone at least.

Iron Emmett was as loyal man but not a leader so that worried Jon a little but if what Edd had said was true than Emmett might not be too hasty in kicking out wildlings seeing as he was laying with Black Maris, a wildling spearwife.

Jon could only hope that that the freefolk would be treated fairly.

After the cheering was done, Jon asked to speak alone with Iron Emmett, the black brothers obliged, seemed like there was still some loyalty towards him.

"Congratulations are in order I see." Jon lightly told him

"Yes, yes Jon, it seems like they are." Iron Emmett replied.

"Let's get to the point, what are you going to do with the freefolk?" Jon asked seriously, his eyes staring into Iron Emmett's

"I'm going to do what you did, ally with them against the wights, they are not so different than us Jon." Iron Emmett replied with a faraway look in his eyes and a smile gracing his lips.

"Good, as you already know that I intend to ride south with the folks who agreed to join me but never doubt that I will not come to your aid, after freeing the North from Lannister influence I intend to rally men to our cause. I will come back to help my brothers." He said with an unknown passion non his eyes, his fists clenched.

"I don't doubt you Jon, what do you want me to do with your assailants?"

"Do what you will, but keep loyal men close to you, learn from my mistakes and you'll do great." Jon said, patting his shoulder.

"Aye, but what is this that I'm hearing that you came back from the dead? And that you've got a magic sword that rivals Stannis's?" Iron Emmett curiously asked, moving forward to inspect the scabbard.

"It is what it is Lord Commander Emmett, I somehow came back on the pyre and the next day when I removed my sword from the still burning pyre, it was glowing golden. It is what it is." Jon explained

"Time to test this sword of yours then, one last spar before we meet again. What do you say Jon Snow?" Iron Emmett proposed with a grin.

"Aye, but will you be able to handle the defeat?" Jon jested, quite unusual for him ever since he came back.

"Lad, I've bested you countless times ever since I came here, want to say that again?" the Lord Commander laughed.

**OoO**

**(Two Days Past)**

Leathers had been walking to the Common Hall to break his fast when he heard a shrill scream coming from near the burning pyre.

He and his brothers who were with him rushed to the spot to see Lord Snow holding a glowing sword and red witch on the ground, passed out.

The Queen was screaming at her knights to attack

Leathers had a bad feeling about what this meant for Lord Snow, he had just recovered from his….well…death and now he was going to be fighting knights.

But his worries were wrongly assumed because he made short work of the knight and managed to defeat him in a single strike!

And his glowing sword cut the knight's sword in half!

This was going to be the talk of the castle that, he knew. Just as he thought that the morning couldn't get any more amusing, Lord Snow was caught by his shoulders by the queen and she said some words that they couldn't listen but whatever Lord Snow said was scalding enough that she was crying a river when he left.

Leathers left the whole show to break his fast at the Common Hall.

He took a seat next to one of his fellow black brothers, Clarrik who was chatting amicably with his black brothers. He gave him a subtle nod and then went back to talking with his friends.

Things had seemed to be looking up for Leathers, now-a-days no one ever spat when they saw him or glare at him…well okay, some did the but the intensity had decreased. He was being accepted slowly and this nod was proof of that.

"-and then he said that he's going off south, deserting his post." One brother said to another.

"No-no, he said that he was free to go south because he was released from his vows at death." Another one with a scar across his eye said.

"But was he truly dead? I find it hard to believe that he came back from dead and that he's no wight." One man asked skeptically.

"He's as alive as you and me. I bloody saw him myself when Satin was bathing him, his wounds are gone, no bloody scars left." Clarrik finally spoke.

And then the brothers went silent, mulling over what Clarrik had said.

After his breakfast was over with, he went towards the Hardin's Tower to look after Wun Wun's injuries.

If what he had heard last night and today was true then with none of the freefolk around, Wun Wun would be in danger. He alone couldn't stop the knights. That was when he decided, he would send Wun Wun with Lord Snow South.

He looked around and thought… _'There are a lot of them here today, the crows are outnumbered three to one. I am outnumbered three to one.'_

He walked into the Tower and to see Wun Wun napping against the wall, with one hand on his belly and his snores as loud as a grown man's throaty laugh. Beside him were two members of Toregg the Tall's posse playing cards, one was one of his own sons, Stripes.

Stripes was a boy of nine and was the youngest of his brood and the only one who spoke the Old Tongue as freely as him. According to Toregg, Stripes was here to calm the giant down if things got out of hand.

His son gave him a respectful nod while the other man smiled, they both gave him a wide berth as he tried to gently wake up Wun Wun which was a harder task than it appeared.

The giants were notoriously deep sleepers and were cranky when woken up out of their napping time. Hence why Leathers was poking Wun Wun with a long sturdy stick instead of waking him up close.

After tons of prodding and poking, Wun Wun woke up grumbling in the old tongue and broke the stick in half in his crankiness.

After placating him, Leathers set to bandaging his wounds.

"Father, they say you were there when Lord Crow pulled out the flaming sword…is it true as Vigran says, that he cut the knights sword in half?" Stripes asked his father enthusiastically.

"Dun disturb your father runt, it's true as I say. He even clocked the knight so damn hard that he din' even get up. Now that's a man I'd follow." The other man, Vigran said animatedly.

"Aye, he hit one and two knights fell." Leathers chimed in.

"Isn't that great, only if we had Lord Crow with us when fighting for the Wall. He would've fought all the knights and we would've been inside the Wall….no that it matters, Lord Crow let us in anyways!" Stripes said happily.

Leathers had to pause his bandaging and smile at his little boy's enthusiasm and innocence.

"I was one of the first ones to stand up for when he asked us to stand with him to make the B'lton bastard pay and I would do it again. I'm not like those cockless cowards who are a bit afraid of a glowing sword." Vigran paused, "Can you believe what they are saying, that he is a thrall of the red demon. Ha!" he laughed at the allegations.

With a grunt, the giant tested his arm and felt his belly, seemingly happy with it, he went back to napping.

"What do you think of Lord Crow father? Will you follow him if he marches south?" Stripes asked as he made his father face him.

"I think he's a fine man, I think he's got it in him to take his castle back, I think I should follow him, but I won't…..I took an oath Stripes, and I won't break them. These southerners need to know that we are not that different from them, they need to see a change..." Leathers paused and smiled at his son, "and I intend to be that change. I will not break this oath that I have taken."

If Stripes was disappointed, he didn't let it show, instead he beamed back and said, "Then I will follow him in your stead father."

They both shared a smile at that, there was a lot of smiling going around to be honest.

At that moment, Leathers had decided, Stripes would go with Lord Snow and he would be link that connected Wun Wun and Lord Snow.

**OoO**

**(Present)**

The Shieldhall was crowded closely with the freefolk and some leaders, almost four hundred and twenty men and even Val was there.

Jon had asked Iron Emmett if would provide ale and he had agreed so willingly, he then asked if could provide rations for his ride to Winterfell and there the bargaining had started

He had managed to negotiate for enough supplies for them to reach Winterfell but only after he told Iron Emmett about the loan that Tycho Nestoris had agreed to grant to feed the extra mouths until spring.

"You what Snow?!" Iron Emmett had asked, enraged as he got up from his seat and banged the table loudly.

"I did what was necessary" Jon had said calmly, "He has agreed to grant the loan to us, when spring arrives we can sell the crops that the freefolk farm on the Gift and the New Gift. We can pay back the loan, I'll even ask King Stannis to help repay the loan." Jon said, being the voice of reason.

After some more calming words, he had agreed to supply them with rations and other battle paraphernalia, which also included leather armor and weapons.

"I'm thinking of striking off some vows off of our oath to bolster recruitment." Iron Emmett had confided.

"Vows like what?" he asked.

"The life-long service for one, holding no lands for another….it may help us recruit people more than the scum of realm." Emmett

Jon couldn't disagree with that logic but he thought that it would diminish the integrity of the Night's Watch oath but he didn't word it, he was no longer part of the Night's Watch and his views shouldn't affect what the Lord Commander thought was right.

"Think about it, we could recruit knights, Lorldlings who want to inherit their Lord Father's holdings but also want to make a name for themselves, small folk who don't want to starve but don't want to be celibate for life either. At least five years of service should be pledged for people who want to be a part of the Night's Watch" He had said.

"Aye, that sounds fair, do what you think is right Emmett, your decisions are more as likely to have you made King-at-the-Wall rather than being shanked in the night." Jon had lightly joked.

Now he was here in the Shieldhall, this time there were less people than the last time.

"I am here today as Jon Snow, the bastard son of Eddard Stark and not as the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, I am but a man like any of you who loves his family, a man who wants to save his sister from a monster, a man who wants to avenge his Lord Father's and Brother's death, a man who only wants what is best for the men of this realm and that means you freefolk as well." He said passionately as people in the room banged their mugs on the tables in approval.

After a long breath, he spoke again.

"All I ask of you is aid me in this quest, I have given my word to my friends in the Nights' Watch that I will rally the men of the North to the their aid, but to rally them I need to free North of Western influence, I need to free North from the traitors and men who would violate the guest right. I need your help for that? I realize that me coming back from the dead might alarm some of you but I'll assure I am no wight. So are you folks with me on this journey or should I ask for the aid of the crows?" he taunted them jokingly.

The Shieldhall went half-mad, most leapt to their feet shaking their fists, mugs banged on the table as ale started flowing freely, axes were brandished, shields were smashed and most of all shouts of freefolk agreeing was heard.

"That is all I ask." He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Though the people who came today were fewer than the number that came three days before but he was content nonetheless. He had tested some of his powers in the last two days and he was confident that he could take Winterfell with two hundred men or more.

He had asked Leathers to be with him there, "I'll leave it to you to get them drunk." He told Leathers as he walked away. Ghost was being patted by someone and that someone was Val.

"Quite inspiring speech there Lord Snow…or is that Jon Snow now?" she teased.

"Jon Snow, and I hope the Queen's Men haven't been troubling you." He inquired.

"No more than your Direwolf is giving me a problem, they've been quite tame ever since _my betrothed_ was torn apart by the giant." She laughed, her laugh was a sweet tinkling sound.

"Ghost never lets anyone do that, Ghost to me" he said commanding Ghost to come over to him but he just examined Jon with those blood red eyes of his and then went back to nuzzling Val's hand.

She laughed heartily at that, "If you won't steal me Jon Snow maybe I'll steal your wolf, I'll have another guard then and a soft one as well." She said as she adjusted her weirwood pin.

Jon laughed at her jest, "I'll leave Wun Wun here, to deter any potential stealers…..not that you need protection." His words came out in a jumble.

_What's happening to me?_

"The giant won't be of much use to me seeing as I'm coming with you to see this Winterfell of yours." Val said.

"Wha-! No you won't be coming with us, the Bolton Bastard wants you. Gods know what he will do if he catches you….no, you can't come." Jon commanded.

"I'll do as I please Jon Snow, I'm not one of your southron ladies that needs protection. I'll geld that bastard before he gets me." She said as she stomped off, leaving no room for argument.

Ghost looked as if he would pad along with her but he stayed with the perplexed Jon.

**OoO**

It was the day of the marching, almost all green boys had joined Jon along with Val. Somehow word had reached Long Barrow of this journey and about ten spearwives had arrived to join him. Some wanted to fight for the men who had given them protection and hospitality while many wanted to fight to save Mance Rayder. Either way, it worked in Jon's favor.

Last night, the Red Priestess had come to him and had asked to see his sword, after touching the sword and feeling the warmth, she frowned and left the room.

This morning she had come to him demanding she come, Jon had disallowed her to come lest she and her followers burn the Godswood in the Winterfell, he couldn't let that happen to his and his Father's Gods.

She still had come with two knights accompanying her, Ser Malegorn and Ser Narbert, they stayed behind the rearguard though.

The Vanguard consisted of, Soren Shieldbreaker his followers.

The Main guard had Toregg the Tall and The Great Walrus and his followers and the contingent of Spearwives and Val. It also consisted of other wildlings who were independent.

The Main guard was the biggest, and had the most experienced fighters…which were very few to say the least. Wun Wun and Leathers's young son Stripes had also come along, they had to stitch together several pieces of leather to make the giant a makeshift armor, Leathers had sent his son ahead to act as a link between common tongue and the Old Tongue and also as Jon's squire. It was for the better because Wun Wun would've been attacked by the knights in the retribution for killing Ser Patrek

The Rearguard consisted of Ygon Oldfather, his sons and their followers, the archers and green boys.

The plan that Toregg the Tall came up with was to stick to the Kings Road until they reached the forests adjacent to Long Lake, then they would move through the woods and infiltrate the Wolfswood and take the Bolton forces unaware.

But the flaw that Jon saw in it was that the forests were infested with bears and wolves, and in the woods with scant lighting their garrons were more than likely to break their ankles. And another flaw was that if Ramsay decided to attack Castle Black, then they would be unaware of it happening and thus they might be taken from both sides once they reached Winterfell.

The simple plan Jon came up with was to take the Kings Road all the way to Winterfell but instead of the whole army marching it would just be Jon going ahead on his garron and the Army would follow him a day later. He didn't tell any of them what his plan but it seemed he was sure of his plan. He had left Ghost with Val in the Main guard as he would only slow in down in this particular plan.

**OoO**

His garron had tired after continuous riding throughout the night so he had left it near Long Lake. He had taken to walking and when he grew restless of the pace he started running. His body felt as light as snowflakes when he ran, even the fastest horse wouldn't have been able to match his pace.

The sensation of wind whipping across his face, the fast beating of his heart, blood rushing to his legs and head was so surreal that he didn't want to stop.

He was clad in his leather armor along with a dirk at his side and Longclaw on the other side, he wasn't wearing furs or gloves because ever since he came back, there was this warmth in him that didn't let him feel the cold.

He was now in The Wolfswood, jumping amongst the tops of the trees, his enhanced leg strength carrying him forward like an arrow from a bow. He spotted the north-western walls of the ancient castle somehow amidst the snow storm, he sped up, using his arms to find purchase amongst the branches and propelling himself forward.

With the tree's canopy and the snow storm as a cover, he got within ten feet of the wall, pushing his legs against the sturdy branch, he jumped and vaulted across the wall's edge and landed with a _thud._

He did that just in time as the patrolling guard for that section had turned around and had started walking when he must've heard the _thud_ because the guard started turning around.

Moving quickly, Jon placed his hands on either side of the guard and twisted it with enough force that there was a resounding crunch.

He lowered the limp body to the floor and set to undressing the guard.

A few moments later, Jon had dressed himself as a guard, a Ryswell one at that. The jerkin was ill fitted and so were the breeches. Seemed like the guard he had just killed was a shorter man than him.

Grabbing the body by the ankle, Jon spun around and let go of the ankle and the guard's body flew into the forest.

He stuffed his clothes in a crook in the wall and began his scouting for a way into the inner walls.

He had walked the perimeter of the wall and found only seven others manning the outer wall, two for each side.

While walking along the wall, he had ran into his…well the guard he had just killed, his partner.

"What took you so long Darrick, did the cold freeze your cock when you were pissing? Ha!" the man laughed at his own jape. "Now hold this wall while I get me some of that ale that was delivered this morning." He said and started walking away from Jon.

Jon crept up behind him silently and twisted his neck, the body fell limply to the ground a moment later.

He thought to dispose of the body quickly but this small clothes that he was wearing were chafing, the man he had just killed was similar to him in height and girth, so twice in the same day, Jon found himself undressing a dead man to pilfer his clothes.

After he was done dressing up as a Dustin man-at-arms, he chucked the body over the wall and into the Wolfswood.

Now that he had taken care of the sentries over the northern part of the wall, he made his way to the inner wall. As luck would have it, the portcullis was opened to admit a ….hunting party? Who would hunt in this blizzard?

Jon inconspicuously joined up with the party entering the castle through the Hunter's Gate.

"Been a week since they ran away, I think it's time we give up this search." A Bolton man with hounds said to another.

"And are you the brave soul who's going to tell Lord Ramsay that?! Because you're welcome to do that Harrion" the other man-at-arms told the man with the hounds with a sadistic grin on his face.

Harrion, for his part, looked mortified at that idea and hurried away from the group along with the hounds as soon as they were through the inner gate.

The group consisting of mostly Ryswell men made their way towards the kitchens as soon as they were inside.

Jon made to make his way towards the Great Hall to gather information when he sensed a hand come to rest on his shoulder a while before he actually felt it

"And where do you think you are going?" a Bolton man from the group asked.

Before Jon could answer, one of the other man, an older man with a scar running across his nose said, "Lay off him Dannys, he looks new here and he's a Dustin man, most likely Lady Dustin recalled more men from Barrowton as Lord Ryswell is like to do as well." He said to the man who had been named Dannys. Dannys for his part took his hand off his shoulder.

Looking at him, the older man said, "Join us for mead, won't you?"

Jon meant to decline when Dannys said, "Aye, mead and some wenches from the kitchens is all I need."

Draping their hands over Jon's shoulder, they led him to the kitchens.

Since he was here mingling with the soldiers, might as well get some information out of them.

"So….who hunts in a blizzard like this?" Jon aimed the question at the man who had unknowingly forged his alibi, he seemed to be the leader.

"Is this a riddle or something? Because I'm not good with them." He said to Jon, leading the way to the kitchens now.

"What? No! I meant your group clearly came from a hunt. So what I meant to say was, why are you hunting during a fierce snow storm like this?" He explained.

"Oh that! We were not hunting…..? What's your name again lad?" he asked.

"Braddish, Braddish Stally." Jon had thought of this name in case he was caught off-guard by one of the soldiers.

"Braddish, alright, like I was saying, it was not a hunt, it was a search party. A search party for Lady Arya and Theon Turncloak." He spat at the word 'Turncloak' in disdain.

"Aye, they say that the Turncloak took Lady Stark at knife point." A man from the search party said.

"Then you're a fool for believing that, we all know how cruel Lord Ramsay can be towards people and Lady Arya was no exception." The scarred leader said as he opened the doors to the kitchens.

A blast of warm air hit the search party and they embraced that feeling wantonly.

They closed the doors once an old crone shouted at them to close the doors lest all the heat escape from the room.

There were tables set out in the corner by a fire and they made their way towards them.

Dannys groped a woman as they walked towards the table. Once seated, food and mead was brought to the table.

The members of the search party all made talk amongst themselves and the other soldiers who had been sitting there except for Jon and the scarred leader and few others.

The leader looked solemn, sad and alert in the glow of the fire while the Dannys looked full of lust and carefree….Jon didn't know why those exact words came to his mind.

Jon had noticed that the leader had made eye contact and nods with some men from the other group. They were Cerwyn men.

"Ho-How many days since they escaped from Winterfell?" Jon asked the man in charge, playing his role perfectly.

"Three fucking days, and we have to report to Lord Bolton soon. It's a good thing I'm not the man in charge." Dannys grinned as he spoke.

"Aye, it's a good thing that Lord Ramsay isn't present and on a search of his own or we'd have been flayed alive." One man from the group said.

"Lord Bolton wouldn't allow that…would he?" a man asked unsurely.

No one was sure enough to deem that with a response….that is until the sound of simultaneous horns being blown was heard from the outside.

"Who knows what goes on in Roose Bolton's head, no one suspected him of betraying the Starks yet he personally stabbed a sword through King Robb's heart." The scarred man said as he took a gulp from his mug.

The silence that followed was overwhelming, everyone was staring at him and the air suddenly chilled down but that didn't deter the leader.

"I am not the only one who thinks like such, the North remembers and does not forgive easily." He said as he got up.

"As of three days past, the Stark line is only survived by Lady Arya and I'm not one to sit around and let the sick bastard make Lady Arya his plaything." He finished.

Everybody had stopped eating and were looking at the man as if he was going on a murder spree…which he might actually end up going on.

From the corner of his eye, Jon noticed the kitchen workers exiting the room and closing the door behind them.

"Jacke! What are you doing? Why are you acting like this?" Dannys asked the leader as he looked around. Two out of five men had their blades drawn.

"You can't do this, they are protected by the Right of Hospitality. You'll be cursed!" Dannys said as he fumbled around his waist, grasping for his blade.

"Aye, but since when have they meant much to you Boltons?" the scarred leader, Jacke said as he drew his blade. Jon gripped his dagger in a grip

And in a matter of few moments, the kitchens descended into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly review and suggest me ways to improve this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kindly point out any mistakes and give ideas as to how to improve this. Have a nice day :)


End file.
